Fanfic Ideas free for the Taking!
by Aiyaki
Summary: I'm combing throught my computer and I found a bunch of fanfic Ideas! Come take some and work with them if you want. Free of charge just please link me the story so I can read them I love Stories. All types of fanfics in here. From Star Trek to Blue Excorsist.


_Fanfic Ideas! Free For the Taking._

 _I'm combing through the old files of my computer and found a bunch of fanfic ideas if anyone wants to take them and work on them be my guest and just link me so I can read them I love reading fanfiction._

 _Enjoy_

 _A_

* * *

Star Trek Fan Fic Idea.

Woman scientist studie's the electromatic phanamnion that cuase the planatonic lights to filt and despurse and zap the electric lines. She observed them with equitment for the next storm. During the storm, it came early and in the process as she was setting up the equitment, the portal's that would apear electro-shocked her. The next thing she knew she woke up in a medical building, she make her way to escape after hearing the doctor's mentioning disecting her. She steal's admiral pike's convertable and drives off, its not long before they track her down, but beacuse of her unstablized molecules in her body she warp's to a nother place this time she's awake for it, it's a forest and another woman come's running twards her telling her to hurry she hasn't much time, more military saround them, and in a blink she's no longer there but in a desert, she meet's a suburbian family, a mother and her three kids, She feel's somthign off about the air, so she rushes them inside the freazer box, the place get's bombed. All of them are alive and ok, she rushes the family in the barly standing truck and gets them out of their once they are safe in a reletive's house, she drives off trying to make her way to her own family, but the police find her again, and she blink's out again, this time she's on a cliff in another world next to her is a the woman she met unconcious, the world is dying around her in desperation she clings to the woman and zip's both of them out of their and back to the forest. They stay in a cave for three day's to recover before they have to move again, they get separated, and she is blinked again, this time it's abourd a ship, it's blowing up around her, she moves to the guy in the chair grabs him and blinks back to the starfeet base, she then rushes away as gaurds come after them leaving the man, and unable to control it she is blinked again, this time in Russia, where she meets and elderly couple that almost get hurt in a shuffle with some alien's she gets them out of harms way and sends them home, her body no longer her control she blinks through time again, this time back at the dying planet, she ends up with a bunch of school children and their parents all crying in fear, she tells them to lock hands and hold on as she grab's a boy connected to a human chain, she blink's them out to the starfeet again, she does this many times going back and forth between the dying planet with the people unable to control herself, finally she stops this time on another ship where she passes out, it's the enterprise she wakes up to Bones, he tells her she's dying and that her body is unstable, but before he could admister the serium to stop her blinking she does it again, this time she's on another ship, she warps the hole ship in the boston bay harbor, she's warped again to the other ships and again they warp this time at the effle tower, as soon as it's landed she's warped again, and again bringing ship after ship back to earth, finally after the last ship she exhuasted is warped again to shanghi china, where she passes out, a girl finds her and takes care of her, slowing her warping by giving her an herbal medicine, she inturn helps the girl escape her husband and get to america, when they get to america she unexpectedly is warped again, this time to a hosbital in arazona, a woman is giving birth and thier isn't enough staff on hand, she helps them birth the baby, even letting them take a picture and name the baby, she stays with the family for two years, before she's warped to the future again, this time she is able to fake her way into starfeet to be a science officer under a fake name and dying her hair, she completes her training in three years, and just as she's about to go on her first mission, she's warped again, this time to a unihabited planet of ice, where she's recued by scotty, they become friends and she stays with them for a year, her hair turning natural again, before she can do anything she's warped again to a romulian ship, she take's out their core once she figures out they are not nice people and gets blinked again to the forest after getting a bad injurie, she blinks infront of the woman again and the police and passes out. She wakes up in star fleet, cured, and reqarded a hero, she meets spock, jim, her god daughter, and all the people she'd helped.

some how fall for spock and he her.

* * *

Blue exorsist Fanfic,

Saten didn't just have two childuren, he had three, the third child was born the same date as the twins from another mother who was a fallen angel, She is thier half sister. When She turns sixteen, while Rin is Facing his problems, she comes into her inherentance as angel wings, and a devils tale. She is targeted by demons, and angels alike, the angels confront her wanting to take her to heaven to be pruified aka chained at a stake, and the demons want her to except her demon side and join saten. She flees to japan after learning of her two brothers. Where she litterly bumps into, the Head of cross academy. He enrolls her in Cross Acedemy, and the exorcist program, she decideds to hide her identaty from her brothers till she nows they can be trusted. she first stays with her mother till about three when the order finds them again and her mother takes them to the air port, at the air port her mother drags her around it running from angels, she then gets forced by her mother to borad the baggage claim to hide promising to be quite and good, her mother leaves her but as she goes a angel comes up and stabs her mother in the heart, even though she is witnessing this she promises to stay quiete unlocking one of her powers, concealment, the angels don't find her and she gets shipped to america, she is found by the couple who owned the bag, they decided to raise her after hearing her tale, since the incident she's been able to see demons and angels alike, she's honed her concealment skill and is able to destroy demons with her white flames.

* * *

Avenger's fanfic idea.

The avenger's have kids. except their not the avenger's kids. well they are but their not...Elizabeth Stark is the daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark, Multibillionare heiress, Genious, Big blue-eyed like her father, with her mother's blonde hair. She uses her spare time hanging out with her best friend and adopted sister, Steve Roger's and Natasha Romanoffs daughter. Firery red hair and green eyes the immage of her mother. Both go to college with a kid by the name of Brian Branner, their friend Luke Hawk, and a strange girl by the name of Thurell, she had this delusion she was the actual Thor Gods daughter even though her dad was a machanic name'd Thorinson. They all had one thing in common though, They where apart of the Avenger's manga, animation, and comic's club. They all loved the Comic's Avenger's the Auther that based the Avenger's after their parent's, though they crazyist thing they ever did was hold a mixer and spilled the bunch on the dj booth, making Tony become a subsitute, that was crazy.

In April during the most rained recored thunder storm, Elizabeth and Edilstien, edda for short, went shopping for her dad's birthday, liz's cell died so they went to call her dad in a phone booth, lighting stuck it and they blacked out. When they woke, it was sunny, they where still in the booth so they got out, walking out Hana see's the crazyest thing in the sky, Thor the Avenger is flying by, and people are running everywhere, quickly they runn to some apartments to hide freaked out. even more so when through the window they see Iron man! the acutal Iron man, the guy based off her dad...Scared and unsure what to do They activate Aiya, Liz's version of J.a.r.i.s. on her cell phone after finding a plug in somelady's apt. Aiya tell's them she still has's all her accounts that her dad set up and can access them. So after the fighting, where Liz and Hana had to take down some Alien's they went to Liz's favorate hotel, got a room and decided to form a plan. They decided to start their own company for cilvian tech, not weapons like her fathers, and liz's in fangirl mode decides to become the next Iron Woman! except she is blue not that tacky read and white. not yellow. So they start a Company, build awesome mansion with the best security system ever, and start selling hight tech to the masses, Tony find's out demands to have meeting with Liz, she refuses, and refuses and refuses and refuses, till he finally gets the suit on and trys to break in her mansion to talk to her. Since to him it's his tech..but not..He is surprised to find he is almost killed apon entry and after a few failed attempts calls the avengers..things just got complicated. Now with the other children showing up, and the Avengers

so after Liz and Hana, what's ganna happen?

* * *

Plans To Fix Harry Potter's World

1\. Save Cedric Diggery(EDWARD) Need Timeturner(will Turner?) #Find Hermione.

2\. Don't Trust Dumblbut EVER # Save Snape

3\. Fix Snape everything # Give him Shampoo(BRUSH THE DAWM HAIR)

4\. Get Harry Out of fucking Patunia & Walrus's house

#Do that first

5\. Get the Wizimagot to give Serius a trial and get him home

# GIVE HARRY FAMILY # WILL TURNER AGAIN

6\. LEARN EVERYTHING IN THE LIBRARY& HOGWARGT

#Liston to the Portriets

7\. Become friends forever with the Elves#DOBBY

8\. Draco& Mum Safe FOREVER#LUSIUS GET UR SHIT TO GETHER

9\. Weasely...# see is hanna is related

10\. Get cell phones just need them

11\. Talk to Hogwarts get her on our side

12\. NEVILLE's PARENTS ARN'T SICK THEY ARE BEING TORTARED SAVE THEM#find potion if not

13\. REFORM THE WIZIMAGOT

14\. GET ALL HORCROXES FIX TOM RIDDLE only if he can be if not then just kill him

15\. CEntar's rule Humans Drull

17\. FAIRIES

18\. Find longer Parchment, GET FLIPPIN PENS QUILL SUCK

* * *

Well thats all folks I hope you enjoy and pic one of these to check out.!

Will post more If I find anymore!

Aiyaki


End file.
